


Sugar, we’re going down

by MagicusFetus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys being idiots really, Chan’s done half the times, Felix is Shane, Felix is an awkward baby, Hyunjin is Ryan because fight me, Hyunjin’s there to get himself killed, Lots of pinning and slowish burn, M/M, No relationship in the start but it grows, Polyamory, So is Chan, buzzfeed unsolved inspired, minimal angst really, no edits we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicusFetus/pseuds/MagicusFetus
Summary: Going on a trip to explore haunted places with two hot guys wasn’t how Felix imagined his summer. But that was exactly what he got.Or the Buzzfeed Unsolved Chanhyunlix AU no one knew they needed.





	Sugar, we’re going down

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this clusterfuck of an idea. Basically I watched too much of Buzzfeed Unsolved and now this is stuck in my head.

Felix has made a lot of questionable decisions in his short life of 18 years. And this was turning out to be one of the ones that was for sure going to come back and bite him in his ass.

To think about it, this was all Jisung’s fault.

But who was Felix kidding? He always got himself into situations like these, where his brains to mouth filter malfunctioned and he just wouldn’t stop digging a hole for himself. And as he was standing in front of the doors of the hotel room, his flight instinct was begging for him to crawl back into the normal world.

His phone screen was glowing and Felix cursed himself out, knowing that he was going to a) embarrass himself b) probably end up loosing all of his subscribers c) die. And option c seemed to be a nice choice at that point.

“Just knock on the doors loser, what’s the worst that could happen?”

The freckled boy was sure it couldn’t be worse than this.

The doors creaked open and he was met with a pale and well defined chest, the skin glistening as if the boy had just taken a shower. Which if Felix would have been paying attention, he’d notice the blond curly hair that was wet.

“Nice tatas man.” _God damn it Felix._ He could hear laughter coming from the room and he chuckled awkwardly. Out of all the times he would have a brain fart, it just had to be this moment.

“Thanks, just come in.” Felix heaved a relieved sigh as the boy sounded amused and not even the slightest bit offended.

He shuffled his feet around as he walked into the room, dragging his suitcase after him. His neon orange socks peaked from his vans and he could hear someone clearing their throat.

_Don’t do it. I swear, if you do it I will kill myself._

Felix tilted his head up and his eyes landed on the boy sitting on the bed, black hair framing his face perfectly and plump lips pulled into a teasing smile.

_God damn it Felix. Don’t go falling for someone again._

“Hey Felix, kinda was scared that you were going to chicken out, but here you are.” Hyunjin, the boy who was undoubtedly too beautiful, laughed at the Australian, patting the space on the bed next to him.

_Oh shit too late._ Felix’s traitorous heart slammed against his rib cage as he kicked his luggage to the side, watching it roll over and then fall on the side. He probably broke his headphones again.

The boy weeped for his wallet as he placed his backpack down carefully, he could pay for headphones but not for a new laptop. It’s either rent or a new laptop at this point.

He could feel his eyes forming a begging look as he looked around, taking in everything in the room, from the huge TV to the expensive equipment. Oh man, if he breaks anything in here he might as well sell his soul to the devil.

He could feel a hand on his elbow, tugging him down to sit on the bed, eyeing the offending limb.

“Why do you have to be pretty and have long fingers? God really is biased.” _Okay, what the actual fuck? I will kill myself. Can you not embarrass yourself?_ Felix fought back the urge to bury his face into his hands. Or in Hyunjin’s hands. Why can’t he just stay silent.

_Oh. My heart’s about to stop. Nice._

Hyunjin giggled. He actually giggled. And Felix almost started sobbing at the sound. If anything was going to kill him, it was those cute giggles.

“Yeah, but you have freckles, you are automatically superior.”

“Thanks, I got them because I hate sunscreen.” _Oh no. I made an oopsie. _At least him being awkward made the beautiful boy laugh.

“We better thank the sun for it then.” Okay, so maybe Chan’s smile and dimples could also kill him. What can he say? He had a soft spot for warm brown eyes and dimples. And moles under eyes. Felix just had a soft spot for Chan and Hyunjin really.

“Let me just dry my hair and then we can get ready.”

Felix smiled at Chan and nodded his head, making the two boys want to coo at him.

The freckled Australian could say he was lucky. For someone who’s as awkward and socially inept as him, he managed to gain a following of almost one million on YouTube in less than half a year. And he was very proud of that.

He still blames Jisung for that, as an Australian who moved to Chicago freshly, he stuck to the fellow Korean like glue.

He had started out by simply featuring in Jisung’s videos as his best friend. It began with a few moments in vlogs and with every video, the demand for Felix to be included more grew.

Within weeks Jisung had managed to talk him into creating his own YouTube channel. And so Felix’s adventure began.

Most of his videos were of choreographies and vlogs, just him and Jisung lowering the standards for everyone. Sometimes Jeongin and Minho would join in. But mostly only to make fun of them. And Felix’s fanbase grew quite fast.

Apparently something about his Australian accent and freckles and him being mildly entertaining gained him a following.

Everything always came back to Jisung.

He still doesn’t know what possessed him to agree to move to Los Angeles with Jisung. Probably the fact that he didn’t want to live in Chicago without his best friend.

Jisung was a mutual friend of his and Chan’s, the two of them having a rapping group together with Changbin. And Jisung, being Felix’s best friend, knew all of his thirst fantasies about both Chan and Hyunjin.

But realistically speaking, the freckled boy knew that the two of them were out of his league. They were both huge on YouTube, having a joint channel that resolved around going to haunted places and exploring them.

He had met the two of them quite a few times before, thanks to Changbin and Jisung. First time during Changbin’s birthday party, the second one while he was in Los Angeles for the first time. And what sucked the most was that they were both nice too.

He had been alone with the two of them only a few times, usually having either Changbin, Jisung or Minho with him.

Felix wanted to find a damaging flaw so badly, but he couldn’t.

So when Chan messaged him and asked if he wanted to go on a trip to explore haunted places with the two of them, Felix said yes. Only after a few hours did he realise he had never actually done anything like this.

Sure, he had tried to summon a few demons with Jisung, sometimes Minho would join in. But then they realised that Jeongin and Seungmin were already reincarnated demons themselves. That, and Felix ended up almost burning his house down.

So when he realised that he was going to go on to explore haunted places with two guys who he had crushes on, he laughed at his luck.

He was probably going to make a fool out of himself and neither Chan nor Hyunjin will ever want to speak to him again.

And he’ll probably be mocked by their eight million followers.

“Don’t be scared, you know nothing bad will happen, right?” Hyunjin was filming at this point, having the camera pointed at him and Felix freaked out for a second.

“Everyone, say hello to Felix, he’s gonna be the third and final addition we were talking out in our last video.” As Hyunjin smiled at the freckled boy, tilting the camera to face him more, the Australian blanked out for a few moments.

He could vaguely hear Chan saying something from the bathroom and his mind automatically picked up the words party and Changbin.

“Huh?” Hyunjin laughed at him again and knocked his knuckles against the side of his head gently, making him pout at the tall boy sitting next to him.

“Stop spacing out and give me the attention I deserve.”

“Don’t mind him, Hyunjin’s just an attention whore.” The mentioned boy let out a loud fake offended gasp, one hand holding the camera while the other gripped at his sweater covered chest. Chan swooped in to ruffle Felix’s hair and grin at the device in Hyunjin’s hands, showing off his dimples.

“It’s okay, I can give Hyunjin as much attention as he needs.” He could feel a body slamming into his and arms wrapping around his waist, lips being pressed to his cheek for a few seconds.

“And here we see Hyunjin in his basic habitat, annoying people until they love him.”

“Well it worked on you.” Chan just let out a loud laugh at that and continued talking to the camera, explaining to their subscribers that Felix was going to join them for the summer as they will be exploring places.

The freckled Australian tilted his head to the side, cheeks glowing brightly as Hyunjin was still hugging him tightly. His heart was slamming painfully against his chest, he was sure that the tall boy was capable of hearing the blood rushing through his veins.

Curse his weak heart for falling for pretty boys so easily.

Hyunjin snorted loudly as Chan fell over and ended up filming his nose up too close.

“You know, for someone who’s been a youtuber for three years you definitely don’t know how to act like one.”

“I take it back, Felix isn’t my favorite youtuber anymore, Hyunjin can have him.” The tall boy simply squeezed the freckled boy tighter and snuggled closer to him.

“I already have him? I never let him go?” Chan gave him a pointed look but then shook his head, smiling at the camera again and saying that they were going to continue filming tomorrow, because they had a place to be at.

“We do?” Felix ducked his head as Chan threw a shirt at the two of them, telling Hyunjin to hurry up and get ready because they were already late.

“Yeah, Changbin’s throwing one of his parties and demanded we take you with us.” At this point Felix was snuggled into the bed, feeling strangely calm and relaxed, just watching the two boys getting ready.

Why had he been so nervous before? This is just Hyunjin and Chan. The two dorks who no matter how famous they are always manage to come off as lovable idiots.

“Okay, but why was I not informed?” He could feel the bed dip under Chan’s weight, the older Australian sitting down near him as they waited for Hyunjin.

“Because Changbin said that last time you got shitfaced and made out with someone you barely knew. And that you said you’ll never come to one of his parties again.” Felix had a terrified expression marring his features, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. He definitely was going to have a talk with his friend.

“You should see Hyunjin when he’s drunk out of his brains. Slut dropping at it’s finest.” Chan was grinning widely at Felix at that point, the two of them just staring at each other in amusement. The freckled Australian could feel the other’s hand on his shoulder, and for once he wasn’t freaking out.

This was definitely going smoother than expected.

“I’d pay to see Hyunjin slut drop.” _Oh. Okay, _so maybe he’s still a huge idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut.

“Don’t think you’ll have to, he’ll slut drop for free.” Felix could hear Hyunjin loudly proclaiming that he has a right to slut drop whenever and wherever he wants. He couldn’t hold in his laughter, shoulders shaking and Chan laughed with him too.

“How do I look?” _Like a million dollars. _But of course Felix couldn’t say that. He simply stared at the tall boy. Hyunjin was wearing a low collared stripped shirt with skinny pants that seemed to be made out of leather. And the long dangling earrings just gave him a more magical charm.

“Good, Felix we can go when you’ll stop staring.” The boy could feel his cheeks burning as Hyunjin thanked loudly and Chan teased him even more.

“Can we like, go?” He would have done anything to avoid further embarrassment but apparently all it took was to give the two a pleading look and he was being ushered out of the room. Chan didn’t even bother to let go of his hand as the three of them stood in the elevator.

Felix could feel a thumb stroking over his flesh and he glanced at Hyunjin to see if he was paying attention to him or Chan. When he made sure that he was in-fact not looking at them he tilted his head to the side to glance at the blond.

Chan wasn’t looking at him too, but the smile painted across his face was a dead giveaway that he was content and comfortable around the boy.

His chest filled up with warmth, eyes crinkling up softly. If Chan and Hyunjin were this comfortable around him when they were alone, then maybe Felix could survive with these two crushes. He could just play it off as having a bro crush.

He didn’t even feel much disappointment as he thought about the two boys not seeing him romantically. The first time he had met them face to face he already told himself that they were way out of his league.

Just because they were nice didn’t mean that one of them actually liked him. And just because Hyunjin’s gay and Chan’s bisexual, doesn’t mean that they automatically will like him too. Now, his little gay heart would like that, but realistically thinking, he knew he had zero chances.

Felix catapulted himself into the backseat of the car, Hyunjin giving him an amused chuckle as he sat in the passenger’s seat, Chan behind the wheel.

“So what’s the shitty sound cloud rapper flavour of the day?”

“3racha.” Chan gave out a sigh as he gave up, taking Hyunjin’s phone and connecting it to the aux cord.

“I walked into that one.”

“You sure did Channie.” Felix smiled widely as he peeked his head between the car seats, watching the road and the two boys. He could see Chan brushing his hand against Hyunjin’s, staying there for a few moments before Hyunjin excitedly turned around to look at Felix.

“Are you excited Lixie?”

“Lixie?” Hyunjin smiled softly at the freckled boy, nodding his head at him and Chan let out a chuckle at the two cute boys.

“Yeah, it’s cute, just like you.” Felix was about to stutter back, his brains shutting down on him, but the loud bass and Jisung’s rapping filled up the car. Out of respect for his best friend, the Australian bopped his head and screamed loudly, Chan followed after him with a bad imitation of Jisung’s voice.

“I take it back, you aren’t cute, you two are idiots.” Felix simply cackled at that and let out a loud yodel as Changbin’s verse kicked in, making Chan wheeze our painfully as he tried not to crash into a car.

“This will be a long summer.”

The party has already kicked in as the three of them stepped inside of the house Changbin shared with Woojin and Minho.

Felix could see Seungmin and Jeongin on the couch, invested deeply in a conversation. Seungmin had a hand around the other’s shoulder, the two of them bundled up close, looking like they were having an intimate moment.

So the freckled boy decided to not ruin their moment for once, letting himself be dragged away by Hyunjin, Chan opting to go get a drink, feeling too sober for everything.

Within a minute Felix was already in Jisung’s hold, his best friend excited about seeing him and talking his ear off. Minho was standing to his right, smiling widely at the two boys, Woojin already trying to get them to join in a game they were playing.

“Beer pong? What is this, a fraternity?”

“We could play spin the bottle?”

“You want us to kiss? That’s a bit gay.” Minho have him a pointed look while trying to fight off the smile that was threatening to take over his features.

“Lix, you are gayer than Seungmin, and that says a lot.” Felix could feel Seungmin wanting to protest but the boy held himself back, opting to continue paying attention to Jeongin who was now practically sitting in his lap.

“Spin the bottle it is.” The freckled boy reluctantly sat down next to Changbin, the older male patting his shoulder clumsily in sympathy. A shot of something was shown in his face by Minho, and after gulping it down Felix could recognise cherry flavoured vodka.

“Changbin, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’ve got the same taste as my mother.”

“You want to know how I taste?” Felix could feel the boy leaning against him a bit heavily. How late were they to the actual party? Was everyone expect him drunk in here already?

“Bro, how drunk are you?” Changbin simply pressed closer into him, Felix feeling eyes on the two of them. He knew Jisung was going to drill him about any tea he could spill, but nothing was going on between the two of them.

The freckled boy already had two crushes, he didn’t need a third one. And Changbin had the emotional seasoning of plain boiled eggs.

“Drunk enough to probably not remember kissing you.” Felix pushed Changbin’s face away from his as he laughed, giving Chan, who was sitting a few people apart, a wide smile as the other Australian giggled at his drunk friends.

“Yeah, well I’m too sober for any of this.”

“Come here Lixie.” Jisung mouthed his nickname with one of his eyebrows raised up as Hyunjin motioned for the boy to follow him to the kitchen. And Felix being the nice and probably a bit gullible person he was, followed right after him.

His eyes focused on Hyunjin’s thighs for a few seconds too long, blushing when the other turned around and smiled at him widely. He knew that he was caught ogling the other. But for now it seemed like he was simply amused by his failed attempts to conceal his embarrassment.

“What do you want to drink?” The fridge was stacked up with various snacks and drinks, different bottles lining up on the table to be used.

“Hyunjin, I’m eighteen, do you think I care what you’ll give me to drink?”

“Alright then, we’re dying tonight apparently.” Felix watched as the tall male poured different alcohol into a tall glass, mixing in some mint leaves and strawberries and stirring to make everything stick together.

“Add some pineapple juice for later accidents and there you go.” Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows up and down at the male as he gave him the drink, Felix looking at him unimpressed.

“Was that a blowjob joke?” He took a swing of the drink, coughing as the alcohol burned his throat when it went down. The box of pineapple juice was trusted in his face, the boy gulping the liquid down greedily.

“Do you want me dead?”

“Nah man, maybe just real drunk so you’d have fun for once.” Hyunjin made himself the same drink, the two of them laughing as they watched two girls stumbling as they made out and tried to get out of the kitchen.

Felix could feel Hyunjin’s hand near his, their fingers almost touching, heat radiating from his body. Sweat already formed on his forehead, making him wipe it away and then cringe at the dampness on his palm.

“Bro, why is it so hot in here?” Hyunjin raised both of his eyebrows at him, gulping the rest of his drink down and then wrapping his arm around Felix’s shoulders.

“One, it’s summer and this is L.A, what do you expect? Second, you literally grew up in Australia, shouldn’t you be used to heat?” The freckled boy pulled himself closer to Hyunjin, leaning over so that his lips were near the other’s ear, making the boy blush.

“I’ll let you in on a secret, I always hated the heat when I was a child.” His breath ghosted over Hyunjin’s left cheek, the tall boy’s shoulders tensing up and the arm around his own shoulders squeezing a little bit tighter.

“How about we go join the others?” Felix glanced at the bottles on the table, picking out the one with absinthe and grinning up at his friend.

“Wanna try this?” Hyunjin’s face had a smirk mirroring the other’s, already grabbing two shot glasses for them, making sure Felix filled them up to the top.

“Bottoms up.” Before he could even raise the shot glass up to his lips, Hyunjin was already pressing his own to him, helping him drink everything. Not thinking much about the way the older male watched his face, he tipped the glass in his hand to let Hyunjin drink from it.

_You know what? I’ll take this with me just in case._ Felix took the bottle with him and Hyunjin as the two of them walked back to the living room. Only to be met with the scene of Jisung and Woojin making out in front of everyone.

“I would have gladly skipped this part.” Jisung flipped Felix off as he made his way back to his seat, the Australian sitting next to him and nudging his shoulder teasingly.

“I don’t know how to feel about the fact that my boyfriend made out with my best friend.” Minho was promptly ignored, Hyunjin already spinning the bottle to get over with his turn. Felix met his eyes briefly, noticing how the other was eyeing him hopefully.

_Yeah, I’m definitely at least tipsy at this point._

The bottle stopped as it pointed at Changbin, the short male grinning at Hyunjin before moving closer. Felix watched the way those warm brown eyes glanced around and stopped when they focused on him.

The absinthe was definitely strong. There was no way Hyunjin was looking at him longingly. His brains were already playing tricks on him and Felix didn’t really appreciate it that much.

The two boys simply pecked each other, the kiss lasting not longer than two seconds before they parted. Changbin patted Hyunjin’s cheek playfully before sitting down and hollering as he spun the bottle and it landed on Chan.

“Pucker up big boy.” Felix wheezed as he watched his friends cringe away, Changbin’s drunk brains too scattered to filter what he actually said to everyone.

“I crave the sweet release of death.” Chan could barely hold himself up as Changbin planted a kiss on his lips, leaning into him a little bit too much. The two of them laughed as their noses bumped awkwardly, parting away.

“Changbin’s a hoe, meaning of life confirmed.” Hyunjin was looking at Felix, soft brown eyes and a beautiful smile giving attention only to him. It was almost like he was watching his reactions, trying to figure him out.

He wasn’t sure if his freckles could even be seen anymore, cheeks already flaming red as he tried to not think about how pretty the two boys actually were.

Having a crush on a pretty boy was rough. But having a crush on two pretty boys was just devastating.

Felix grumbled under his breath, watching Chan’s fingers gripping onto the bottle as he silently prayed that for once his luck would grace him. If he couldn’t kiss Hyunjin because of this game, maybe Chan could work?

His eyes widened as the bottle slowed down, the neck pointed directly as him. So Lady Luck really was on his side for once? _Nice._

“Come on Felix, don’t be a chicken.” Seungmin was cackling at him already, Jisung and Minho joining in the teasing. And the freckled boy tried not to cover into himself. He did want to kiss Chan, he wanted that so badly, but not in front of everyone.

He’d probably embarrass himself if he was to kiss Chan then and there. He could already feel his fingers wanting to curl themselves into the blond hair and he had to curse at himself.

“Sungie, not everyone’s a slut like you.” Hyunjin barely dodged the shoe thrown at him, cringing at the loud noise it made as it hit the wall.

“Yeah, there’s still no backing out. I had to kiss Woojin.”

“Listen up you little bitch, I am a treat to kiss.” Felix gulped as he watched Chan, the curly haired Australian smiling at him softly, eyes glinting with something familiar. He could feel his insides twisting and his heart slamming against his rib cage.

Chan managed to get on his knees, shuffling over to Felix and tugging at his hand to get him to stand up with him clumsily. The younger boy had to grip onto his shoulders in order to steady himself or else he’d fall face first.

“Chan hyung? Where are you going?” Felix was tugged to follow the other as their friends questioned them, people giving them short glances before paying attention to their own business.

“I’m not an animal, I don’t want people creeping when I kiss someone.” With that said, Chan tugged the other boy to follow him, navigating down the hallway and into Changbin’s room that he knew would be empty.

Felix stood in the middle of the room, fingers gripping onto the bottle of absinthe he hadn’t been able to let go.

“That shit can easily fuck you up.” Chan took a step closer to the boy, their bodies close enough for them to feel each other’s body heat. His fingers danced down the other’s arm gently, stopping at his wrist to stroke over the bone with his thumb.

Felix’s lips parted in wonder as Chan gripped onto his wrist, raising his hand up in order to press the neck of the bottle to his lips.

His throat was dry as he watched the other take a gulp of the alcohol, taking in the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and the way his eyelashes fluttered briefly.

A soft gasp left his lips as he was tugged closer to Chan, the older boy grinning at him widely.

“You look cute baby boy.” His cheeks dusted over with a soft shade of pink, eyes widening as Chan leaned closer to him.

“And I never back down from a challenge.” A thumb stroked over his jaw as a pair of soft lips pressed into his. He could taste the alcohol and a hint of redbull on the other as his head was tilted to the side, their noses brushing against each other briefly.

Chan’s other hand wrapped around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer, making the boy whine into the kiss in surprise.

And the freckled boy’s arms laid limp by his sides, his lips barely moving in order to respond to Chan’s.

With one final press of his lips, Chan pulled away slowly, stroking over Felix’s cheek for a few seconds before he pulled away fully. The two of them stared at each other with soft eyes, cheeks pink and eyes curious and hopeful.

Felix was granted a wide smile as Chan ruffled his hair and turned around to walk out of the room, leaving the boy confused and a little bit turned on.

“What the fuck just happened?” He was met with silence, prompting him to take a swing out of the bottle still in his hand.

“I am too sober for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so like, scream @me if you find mistakes because I make lots of oopsies. I’ve also been to America once so like bare with my lack of knowledge. 
> 
> I’m giving you this Chanhyunlix story because there’s not enough content for this ship, and I adore them so much.


End file.
